1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method and apparatus for changing the pitch attitudes of a toy in a fluid, or more particularly, to a method and apparatus which allows a toy in water to alternately swim and tread water. In a preferred embodiment, the toy includes a fluid projector which projects fluid from the toy and a member which propels the toy in the fluid.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known mechanism for rotating a swimming toy is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 27518/1982. It includes a rotary shaft extending in the direction in which the toy can be propelled, and a float and a weight which are carried on the shaft on the opposite side thereof from each other. The rotary shaft is rotatable to rotate the main body of the toy about its axis.
The invention of Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 27518/1982 as hereinabove explained is suitable for a toy model of a fish which maintains a horizontal posture when it is propelled, but has been unable to give the toy any such motion of treading water as, for example, that of a dolphin or orca because of the lack of an apparatus or method for changing the pitch attitude of the toy in the water.